


Rain

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: At least the rain washes them mostly clean.A drabble for the prompt: summer sky.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Kudos: 11
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Rain

Iruka shakes his head as he prepares to hand out towels to Kakashi and his team. This afternoon’s thunderstorm had arrived within 15 minutes of the storms from every other afternoon this week. Iruka has taken to joking that they could set their clocks by the thunder. Kakashi’s team, on the other hand, keeps hoping that each afternoon will be the day they can finish their gardening mission before the rain comes. At least the rain washes them mostly clean before they arrive at Iruka’s door for both towels and tea. There are worse ways to spend a summer afternoon.


End file.
